The electric grid is a transmission and distribution system that provides electricity from generators to consumers. Smart grid technology adds intelligence and networking to the electric grid to optimize grid operation and maintenance.
The smart-metering network is one component of the smart grid. In a typical smart-metering network, electricity (or other utility) meters transmit real-time meter readings through power lines to the grid control system. The meter readings provide valuable real-time utility control and billing information to the utility provider. When transmitting over power lines, power efficiency considerations and noise in the power lines limit the range of direct transmission. Therefore, a typical smart metering network adopts a hierarchical tree-like topology.